


All Those Years Ago

by queensasuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad, im evil, im gonna cry, im sorry, kill me, lol, naruto - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensasuke/pseuds/queensasuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think about the times they've had, all the great memories, seeing as though they can't make anymore great ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to cry while writing this. My bad.

Naruto panted heavily as he laid on the ground in pain and sadness, his arm was gone and he didn't know if he were to ever be a ninja again. And the thought alone frightened him on so many levels.

I did it, he thought. I surpassed Sasuke. He painfully shifts his head to look over at his dark haired lover, who was staring right back at him. That's when he noticed it. His arm...it was missing. Blue eyes widened. "Sasuke, your arm..." 

 

Obsidian eyes stared back at him in sadness. "Yours too, dobe."

 

Naruto felt his heart squeeze painfully and it brought tears to his eyes. 

 

_Kakashi stared up at the blonde haired Genin with sympathy and pity. "What am I going to do with you Naruto?" He asks nobody._

 

_Naruto, who was hanging from a tree on by his ankle, flailed around. "It's not my fault! It's this stupid mission! Why do we need to catch cats anyway? It's not like it's important!"_

 

_Sakura frowned and raised a fist, "Naruto you idiot! We're only Genin still, so we can't do any higher up missions!"_

 

_Sasuke tsked and glanced up at him disinterest. "You dobe."_

 

_Naruto's anger skyrocketed. "What did you say, teme?!"_

 

_The pink haired girl growled, "Don't insult Sasuke-Kun Naruto!"_

 

Tears slowly fell from his eyes and down the sides of his face as he stared back at Sasuke, who watched in surprise and slight fear. "Teme.." He whispered weakly. 

 

Sasuke panicked slightly. "Hey you dobe, hang in there, Sakura will be here soon, so just conserve your energy." He says sternly.  

 

_Naruto's fingernails dug into Sasuke's porcelain skin as he pushed into his enterance, whimpering at the pain._

 

_"Sasuke.." He said barely above a whisper.  Sasuke's sweaty and aroused face smirked, almost smiled, and kissed his forehead. "I'll go gentle, I promise." He pulled out until he nearly left, then slamming back in, causing them both to moan._

 

_"Sasuke," Naruto moaned._

 

_"Naruto," the black haired male sighed contently. He finally felt one with his lover, his soulmate, his other half._

 

_As their first time, they went gentle but passionate. They climaxed soon, and fell into each other's arms, panting and smiling softly._

 

_Naruto snuggled into the crook of Sasuke's neck._

 

_"I love you, Sasuke." His lover smiles._

 

_"I love you too, Naruto."_

 

Chapped lips pull up into a sad and loving grin. "...I love you." 

 

Tears welt up in dark eyes. "I love you too, that's why you're going to be okay." 

 

_Naruto gave off an eye closed grin that challenged the sun's brightness. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage someday!"_

 

"Sasuke, promise me something.." Naruto whispers. 

 

"What is it?" He asks. 

 

The blonde allows a sob to break through his lips. "Become..Hokage for me." He started losing himself slowly due to bloodloss.

 

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror, knowing what was happening. "No! No, you're going to be fine. You're going to be fine and we're suppose to get married, remember? How can we get married if one of us dies?"

 

Tears pour down his cheeks like it's raining.  "You remember? Ha, I thought you forgot. You have..Sakura, there's probably a bunch of people out there. I'm not the only one. I love you Sasuke Uchiha, I always have and always will. Don't let me hold you down from loving someone else. Move on and be at peace. Please become Hokage for me, no matter how long it takes. Tell everyone, I'll miss them." Naruto's eyes started drooping. 

 

Pink and white hair comes in view and he smiles, muffled screaming is all he heard. "Sakura, I did it. I...brought Sasuke home." Brightness covers his eyes. "I'm coming, Mom, Dad, Jiraiya, Obito."

 

And than its all empty and bright.  It takes a few seconds before he's able to see again. And what he sees brings a smile to his face.  "Mom," he hugs the red haired woman. "Dad," he hugs his father. "J-Jiraiya," he hugs is Godfather. He looks at the Uchiha and hugs him, "Obito." He smiles with tears running freely down his face, "I'm home." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead.


End file.
